This invention relates to ball screw and nut assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved ball deflector employed in such assemblies.
Ball screw and nut assemblies include deflectors for the purpose of ensuring efficiency of ball transfer between return tubes and associated ball passages formed by helical grooves provided in the screw and nut. A major deficiency relates to the fit-up or fitment of such deflectors during assembly of the ball screw and nut assembly. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the long standing practice of attempting to fit an elongate body of a deflector into a nut groove so as to cause the latter to be symmetrically seated and aligned within the screw groove. An inherent problem in such fit-up relates to cumulative manufacturing tolerances. The deflector typically includes a threaded stem fixed to the deflector body for securement of the body within the groove. During securement of the stem to the nut by means of threaded fasteners, manufacturing tolerances tend to give rise to an objectionable amount of cocking or shifting (about the stem axis) of the deflector body within the groove. A substantial improvement would result if there were provided a mechanical means to alleviate or minimize such movement during fit-up of the deflector body within the nut groove.